heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:2009-01-22. Message Board Archives, by Cool
Cool, 1/22/2009 1:49 AM : *** ATTN: Please, do not bump topics from last year (2008) or any year before that until the site gets moved because you will screw up my numbers! The six threads with posts in 2009 you may still post in if needed! *** I just hopped in the DeLorean with the Doc and traveled back in time! Kind of, heh. Even though when I move the group (which will be January 31st), the message board will be moved with it but it will not be the same. I’ve already moved two of my other sites – it takes all threads/posts and webpages and kind of mashes them together in a "blog" format. While original dates and whatnot (as far as I know) are retained, nothing is in order, and I’m not sure if I can root around in the blog to organize the posts in proper order. I haven’t had time to really explore Multiply yet so I don’t know what is possible. Another fucked up thing – I had about 130 screenshots uploaded to my Sonic Underground site, and it made separate photo albums for EACH picture. So while the site gets transferred to Multiply, it gets pretty fucked up in the process. The social aspect will be there yes, but the real "website" aspect of it won’t be, and that’s what I will miss the most. Of course, I kick myself for not getting the site complete before the move, but I’m sure you all know my ranting ways by now and how I had no time. I had really forgotten how MASSIVE the archives were – 11 pages of threads! Originally I was supposed to have gone through the message board and write a long message on the homepage at the beginning of the month, but I was too busy, and among other things saving and moving my other sites. I saved Arnold’s Room till last of course, because it deserves the most attention because it’s the biggest. I got some time off work recently, which finally gave me the time. No kidding – it took me 4 full days to go through the ENTIRE message board to go through every post, all (including this thread) 505 threads starting from the first one that was posted on January 22, 2003. I didn’t save every thread however as some were pointless, but I did save enough, perhaps 95%. Of course, it’s hard pressed to look at all the stuff I wrote through older eyes now. Truth be told, some of the things I wrote I don’t even remember typing. And man – did I write some LONG posts! Then there were threads that "took me back" so to speak. Threads were I sounded so immature, etc. Its really depressing to see how bright-eyed and positive I was all those years ago to get stuff done. I had set dates for getting stuff done a long time ago. I never got shit done, really. Remember the picture gallery this site had back five years ago?! Yeah, I never did get that back online. All those projects I stated I’d get to and/or finish, whether HA! releated or not, never got done. And that was when I was 18-21 years old. Now I’ll be 24 in May. I lol’ed when I listed how many files were on my computer to sort – something like 40,000-50,000 files back then. I have well over 100,000 files now, and that doesn’t even count my massive collection of video and mp3 files, plus a huge mass of unsorted bullshit. You can really see how the popularity of the site varied over the years. 2005 was the most inactive year, for the first half of that year barley any posts were made. 2003, 2004, 2006 and 2007 proved to be good years. Here’s a break down of threads by year, going by the last reply to each thread (so some of these numbers will be slightly off as some threads were started the year before and replied in the new year): 2003 – 85 2004 – 124 2005 – 39 2006 – 117 2007 – 85 2008 – 49 2009 – 6 Interesting when you analyze the numbers. In 2003 the site wasn’t too old and the fandom was pretty active, and this site had a lot of competition still from other fansites. 2004 was a great year, many websites bit the dirt while mine was getting more popular. Of course I had "shut down" the site at the beginning of 2005 so visitation and activity suffered until halfway through the year when things started to pick up. 2006 was a great year in general for the fandom due to videos on Youtube, downloadable episodes from Arnold’s Eyes, and my 10th anniversary celebrations which included the very popular chat with series creator, Craig Bartlett. While 2007 was a good year too, with another great and successful Craig chat, it wasn’t as active, but not as bad as 2005. 2008 was a downward slope continuing off the slowness of 2007 – not bad, but not good either. A unique trend presents itself in December and January, when everyone else is very busy with the hoildays – no posts were made for almost the exact same timeframe. Even more "shocking" – no posts were made last month at all! December 30, 2003 – January 1, 2004 (no gap really but no threads overlapped, iirc) December 26, 2004 – January 7, 2005 December 24, 2005 – January 7, 2006 December 17, 2006 – January 4, 2007 December 27, 2007 – January 9, 2008 November 30, 2008 – January 9, 2008 (ouch!) Top 10/20 Longest Threads 1. Could HA! lose its 2nd place title? – 94, Steve, 2005-2007 2. Youtube videos... – 89, Steve, 2006-Current 3. Arnold's Room – 5 years! – 58, Steve, Jul-Sept 2007 4. Take another leave of absence? – 48, Steve, 2007-2008 5. Hey Arnold! on DVD?!?!!?? – 48, genaminna, 2008 6. Hey, just look what I found on eBay! – 43, Flank17, 2007-2008 7. The Chat room? – 41, CarlinJ83, 2006 8. New HA art posted – 36, kcheetah999, 2005-2006 9. THE ULTIMATE IDEA TO SAVE HEY ARNOLD!! >___> – 36, genaminna, 2008 10. Okay guys, I need some help asap! – 35, Steve, 2004 11. Little Pink Bows, Great Big Eyebrow... (Helga) – 35, kcheetah999, 2006 12. Favorite HA Song! – 34, Hurricos, 2006-2007 13. What about Miles and Stella? – 34, marcosbpinto, 2007 14. The Johanssen Love Trilogy – 34, Mokichan_8000, 2007 15. Hello – 33, RabeGwynn, 2003-2004 16. NickClassics.com – 33, Cuddlegirly1, 2007 17. Kendra, This for being gay? – 30, Eve4000, 2004 18. New HA Movie? – 29, Hurricos, 2006 19. Getting to know you - the AR picture thread... – 29, Steve, 2006 20. New Fans Vs Older Ones – 29, DarthRoden, 2007 Plus 1 bonus :P 21. Hey everyone. – 28, unluckystunt, 2006 The next five threads were tied with 27, and slowly dropped after that. Top 5 Most Recommended Threads 1. Arnold/the birds and the bees – 15, CarlinJ83, 2007 2. Could HA! lose its 2nd place title? – 2, Steve, 2005-2007 3. Youtube videos... – 2, Steve, 2006-Current 4. Okay guys, I need some help asap! – 2, Steve, 2004 5. Getting to know you - the AR picture thread... – 2, Steve, 2006 The next were tied with 2 and had less posts, everything else had only one recommendation. First Thread Posted no sound track – 6, Rzorbladexkissx – January 22, 2003, 5:11pmEST First Thread Of… 2004: hehe.... – 2, NeptunesTide2k7 2005: A NEW HOUSE...!! – 2, tronkan 2006: King Cheetah, I have a request... – 1, Jennifurface 2007: Fan Contest at heyarnold.twotoasts.de – 5, GräfinZahl 2008: My HA! fan site-take a look – 2, MissKissTriss 2009: "Hey Arnold!" mentioned on Thatguywiththeglasses.com – 4, Mokichan_8000 Most Posts In A Week 1. October 15-21, 2006 – 100 posts 2. February 5-11, 2006 – 80 posts 3. October 22-28, 2006 – 71 posts 4. One week in late 2003 – 60 posts 5. January 29-February 4, 2006 – 47 posts I will make downloadable message board archives available closer to the date of the move. I hope you enjoy the tireless work I put into getting these stats and saving the history of this site. With all my current time off work I would have loved to tackle some new and/or other older projects, but I really need to finish off Arnold’s Room the right way. :) -Stephen Sent: 1/22/2009 4:52 PM :This message has been deleted by the author. ---- Mokichan_8000, 1/22/2009 4:53 PM :Yay, one of my threads was popular!! <3 ---- Cool, 1/30/2009 1:21 AM :Here is a link to download the archives, a zip file with 17 Word documents. Get it while its hot!: http://www.sendspace.com/file/uiqy06 Thank goodness I've had about a week off work to compile this stuff (slow season), because it took me SO LONG to copy and paste everything, section and organzie, and double check everything to make it perfect. It would have taken me weeks without the time off, so good thing its all done now. I hope everyone enjoys these. Yes, the message board will be transferred, but it won't look the same. This way, the "classic" style of the old board can always be remembered. ---- marcosbnpinto, 1/30/2009 1:46 PM :Nice! Thanks for your hard work! ---- Flank17, 2/1/2009 9:57 AM :Thank you for everything, Stephen!